Future Child
by Ultron-5
Summary: when Shield is testing a time machine a little girl comes out of the portal, the girl turns out to be the daughter of Peter and Ava. even trough the girl only is four years old she might know something useful about the future. and how long can agent Coulson and Doctor Connors keep the truth from Peter and Ava. ON STANDBY
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I came up with and you are welcome to come with ideas of how to bring Nova pain.

Characters ages.

Peter Parker/Spider man: 16

Luke Cage/Power man: 17

Danny Rand/Iron fist: 17

Ava Ayala/White tiger: 16

Sam Alexander/Nova: 16

Mary Jane Watson: 16

Harry Osborn: 17

OC character.

Shila: 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing .

[The Helicarrier, training room]

The teenage heroes were fighting copies of doombots.

Nova was blasting them

Luke threw a doombot towards Danny who kicked its head off.

Ava was evading shots while running towards the doombot firering at her.

Peter webbed two doombots and smashed them together and quickly shot a web at the ceiling and swung over towards Luke.

As he was over Ava a doombot shot the web and caused him to land on top of Ava

"What the hell are you doing", shouted Ava angry and tried to get Peter off of her.

"Was being shot after by a doombot while you were dancing around", yelled Peter and got off her.

In the corner you see the shadows of Ava and Peter with fangs in the mouth yelling at each other while chibi Sam, Luke and Danny are standing in the corner terrified (Luke hiding behind Sam, Sam hiding behind Danny).

Ten minutes later a monitor came out of the wall and Fury appeared and was about to say something but saw that Peter and Ava were fighting while Sam, Luke and Danny were now sitting and eating hotdogs while watching the fight and making bets.

"What is going on here", said Fury demanding causing the five teen heroes to jump in surprise.

"Nothing", said Sam.

"Good, now go to the main lab, there is something you might find interesting", said Fury and turned off the monitor.

As soon the monitor was turned off Ava jumped at Peter again.

"This is going to take some time", said Luke.

[Later in the main lab]

The five teen heroes was looking at a big machine with a mirror in the middle surrounded by many empty cages.

"Soo… what is this?", asked Ava.

"This… is a time machine", said Doctor Connors.

The five teens just looked at Connors before Sam broke the silence.

"Have you even seen the movies about time traveling, in a few days New York might be full of dinosaurs", said Sam.

"That's impossible, this time machine can only travel to a time where the machine is built so no dinosaurs", said Connors.

"So what are we doing here?", asked Peter.

"In a few years we are going to send some animals from the future to this time, so you are going to help catch them if they are out of control", said Connors and activated the machine.

"Wait… what", said Ava as a portal opened and the next second a confused cat ran out of the portal and ran in between Sam's legs and Danny and Luke tried to grab the cat but ended up smashing into Sam (Danny left side, Luke right side).

The next forty minutes the teens ran around the maim lab and tried to catch the many animals that came out of the portal.

Sam was standing in front of the portal waiting for the next animal.

"Alright doggy, come here", said Sam and bent down to grab it, but as soon he grabbed the bulldog he felt a sharp pain in his crotch.

[Parker household]

Aunt May was fixing some dinner when she heard something that sounded like a scream.

"What was that?", thought aunt May to herself.

[Back in the main lab]

The bulldog was now in a cage and Sam had been taken to the hospital section.

"I think he is out of action for a couple of days", said Luke and tried to get a bear into a cage.

"True enough", said Danny and put a rabbit into a cage.

"Are you going to send animals to a zoo or what", said Ava and tried to get a little monkey to let go of her ponytail.

"There is only two left", said Connors.

The next second an alligator came out of the portal.

"I'll get it", said Peter and lifted the alligator up and walked towards the last empty cage.

After a few minutes a little silhouette came out of the portal and collapsed on the floor before the portal closed and the silhouette became clear and it was a GIRL?.

"What the…", said Ava and ran over to the girl.

"Is she alright", asked Danny worried.

"I don't know", said Ava and picked the girl up.

Peter ran over and looked at the girl for and put his ear to her chest and heard some heart beats.

"I think she is unconscious", said Peter.

The girl had brown hair and only looked a few years old, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a red skirt and some pink shoes.

"Get her to the hospital section NOW", said Connors worried.

[Next day]

Fury was walking towards the hospital section to see if the young visitor had regained consciousness.

When the door slid open he saw the bed but the girl wasn't there.

Fury stood for a few seconds before he started to search for her, she wasn't under the bed or in the bathroom or anywhere else.

After searching for her in ten minutes the door opened and agent Coulson and doctor Connors walked in and stopped when they saw Fury on all four.

"Director Fury what are you doing?", asked Connors.

"Have any of you two any idea of where the kid is?", asked Fury as he got up.

"She's not here?", asked Coulson.

After a few seconds with no respond Fury pulled out a communicator and was about the call the bridge when someone sneezed above them.

They all looked towards the ceiling and stood WIDE eyed when they saw the girl hanging from the ceiling.

"Umm… hi", said the girl (Shila).

The three SHIELD agents just starred speechless for a few seconds before Shila fell down with a cry and landed/jumped on Fury's head and landed behind Coulson and Connors and ran out of the door as Fury fell to the ground unconscious.

"WHAT IN THE…", said Coulson before he ran after the girl.

Sorry guys you'll have to wait till next chapter.

Three reviews for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

This is just something I came up with and you are welcome to come with ideas of how to bring Nova pain.

Characters ages.

Peter Parker/Spider man: 16

Luke Cage/Power man: 17

Danny Rand/Iron fist: 17

Ava Ayala/White tiger: 16

Sam Alexander/Nova: 16

Mary Jane Watson: 16

Harry Osborn: 17

OC character.

Shila: 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing .

"WHAT IN THE…", said Coulson before he ran after the girl.

"Get back here", said Coulson as he ran after the girl who was surprisingly fast.

Coulson grabbed his communicator.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, our little guest is running around the Helicarrier, make sure she don't get hurt", said Coulson as he followed Shila around a corner only to see no one.

"Umm… little girl… where are you?", asked Coulson and looked under a machine.

"Are you here?", asked Coulson and looked around and found the ventilation grid on the floor.

"How did she…", said Coulson aloud.

[Twenty minutes later, two floors up]

Shila was running laughing from Iron fist and Power man.

"How can somebody with so short legs run so fast?", asked Power man.

"I got no idea", said Iron fist and activated his watch and called the others.

"_Danny where are you_", asked White tiger.

"Heading towards the training area, that kid is running fast", said Iron fist.

"_What, can't keep up with a little girl?_", said Nova, "_I'll get her_".

"She is faster than you think", said Power man but Nova had already turned off his watch.

Elsewhere Nova was flying towards the training area when someone jumped onto his back.

"WHAT THE…", said Nova startled.

"Hi bucket head", said Shila and held onto his helmet (and held her hands in front of the eyeholes).

"Hey I can't see anything", said Nova and fly around blind, scaring Shila and caused her to tighten her grip around the helmet.

They flew around like that for a few minutes, hitting a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (and Power man).

Nova flew blind down a hallway unaware that the hallway didn't lead anywhere.

Shila screamed and jumped off his back and landed on the wall.

"Finally, I can ARRHHH" SLAM.

"Auw", said Shila and crawled over to the hole where Nova had disappeared.

She looked out and saw a gull fly towards the hole.

"Have you seen bucket head out ther?", asked Shila.

The gull starred at her.

(One hour later)

"Where did that kid go?", asked Connors.

"I don't know… but she is fast", said Coulson.

"Hi Coulson", said Shila who was hanging from the ceiling (head down) above him.

"What the hell", said Conners as he saw her hanging from the ceiling.

"Don't swear", said Shila and then let herself fall down.

"WOUW", cried Coulson as he held out his arms and caught her.

As she landed in his arms she started laughing.

"That was fun, do it again", said Shila and hugged a very confused Coulson.

"You could have been hurt there", said Coulson.

"You always caught me", said Shila.

"Well… ok, but right now we better go see Fury", said Coulson a little surprised at what she had said.

"Nooo, he's a pirate", said Shila scared.

"Pirate?", Said Coulson and Connors in union and stared at Shila.

"Why… do you think Fury is… a pirate?", asked Connors confused.

"He has an eye patch, so he is a pirate", said Shila.

Coulson and Connors couldn't help but laugh at what they just had heard.

"What are you laughing about?", asked Shila.

"Oh nothing, now how about we go back and get you some breakfast… you can watch some cartoons", said Connors grinning.

"Ok", said Shila.

[Back at the hospital section]

"So your name is Shila and you're four years old right?", asked Sam and held some ice on his head.

"Yeah, you know that", said Shila and played with a disarmed laser gun (I don't think that S.H.I.E.L.D. have any toys on the helicarrier so they had to find something she could play with until they find some toys).

"Remember you have been time traveling so you may not have been born yet", said Connors.

"But I am born, I'm right here", said Shila not understanding what he meant exactly.

"Let's try something else, what year did you come from?", asked Connors.

"2018", said Shila.

"Ok", said Connors and wrote it down.

"So you will be born soon", said Coulson.

"How do you know?", asked Shila.

"Well you are four years old and are from 2018, we are in 2012 now so you will be born within two years", said Coulson.

"What is your parents names?", asked Sam.

"Mom and dad", said Shila and 'shot' the unconscious Fury.

"Ok… do you have any grandparents or aunts or uncles?", asked Coulson.

"My dad has an aunt", said Shila.

"And do you know her name?", asked Coulson.

"Dad call her aunt May but I call her grandma", said Shila.

Sam, Coulson and Connors stood frozen for a few minutes looking at each other with the same thought in mind before Coulson spoke up.

"Tell me… is your dad… Spider man?", asked Coulson remembering how she had hanging from the ceiling earlier.

"Yeah and White tiger is my mom", said Shila and grabbed a cookie from the plate while all the others looked at her WIDE eyed with their jaws on the floor at what they just had heard.

"How… did that… happen", said Sam in disbelief.

"What?", asked Shila confused.

Before anybody could say anything the doors opened and Ava walked in followed by Danny and Luke.

"MOMMY", said Shila happy and ran over and hugged Ava's legs.

"AWHAT", said Ava wide eyed.

Luke and Danny stood frozen to the ground.

"No… way", said Luke shocked.

* * *

Peter and Ava's daughter is here.

How long can Coulson, Connors and Sam keep the secret about who the farther is from Ava, or will Shila just hug him when she see him.

NOTE: need ideas to how Peter and Ava can fall for each other: IMPORTANT.

and how to bring Nova pain.


	3. Chapter 3

This is just something I came up with and you are welcome to come with ideas of how to bring Nova pain.

Characters ages.

Peter Parker/Spider man: 16

Luke Cage/Power man: 17

Danny Rand/Iron fist: 17

Ava Ayala/White tiger: 16

Sam Alexander/Nova: 16

Mary Jane Watson: 16

Harry Osborn: 17

OC character.

Shila: 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

"So how long into the future do you guys think she is from?", asked Luke as he, Danny and Ava was heading towards the hospital section.

"Don't know over one hundred maybe", said Danny.

"Does it even matter at all?", asked Ava as the door to the hospital section opened and they saw Shila sitting on a chair and eating a cookie and in front of her stood Sam, Coulson and Connors with wide eyes looking at Shila as she turned her head towards the door.

"MOMMY", said Shila happy and ran over and hugged Ava's legs.

"AWHAT", said Ava wide eyed and looked down at Shila.

Luke and Danny stood frozen to the ground.

"No… way", said Luke shocked as Ava fainted and was caught by Danny.

"Is she ok?", asked Shila worried.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"She's alright, she just… had a surprise", said Luke as he and Danny lay Ava on one of the beds.

"What surprise?", asked Shila.

"Danny was about to say something until he noticed Fury lying in one of the other beds.

"What happened to Fury?", asked Danny.

"I kicked the pirate's butt", said Shila proud.

"Pirate?", said Luke, Danny and Sam confused.

"She think Fury is a pirate", whispered Connors to them.

While they all laughed Shila played with the gun and accidently pressed on a button that reactivated the gun.

"What happened to Ava?", asked Peter when walked in and saw the fainted Body on one of the beds.

"Webhead you won't believe who the kid is", said Luke.

"Who?", asked Peter.

"She is Ava's dau…", said Luke but suddenly lasers filled the room followed by a scream.

After a few minutes Peter, Luke and Danny came out from their cover behind one off the beds and burst out laughing when they saw a stripe burnt hair on Sam's head.

"OK WHO GAVE HER THAT GUN", yelled Sam and stood up.

He grabbed his helmet and put it on and powered up so some of the floor began to melt under his feets.

Shila got scared and dropped the gun and took a step back.

"WOWWOW easy Nova, remember big powers big responsibilities", said Peter and jumped in front of Shila who went over and hugged his leg.

Nova was about to say something when Shila spoke.

"But daddy you always says that to him", said Shila and looked up to where her dad's head was.

Peter looked down at Shila wide eyed at what he just heard.

"Oh no", thought Peter before he fainted.

"DADDY", shrieked Shila worried and crawled onto Peter's chest.

"Wake up daddy", said Shila and began to slap Peter in the face.

"Easy now Shila", said Coulson and picked her up.

"Why won't daddy wake up?", asked Shila worried.

"Well… you see… your mom and dad has been working much lately and they are VERY tired so we just let them get some sleep", said Coulson as Luke and Danny lifted Peter onto one of the beds.

"Did they get beaten by the Green Goblin again?", asked Shila.

Coulson just starred at Shila surprised.

"What do you mean with…", said Coulson and looked at Shila.

Luke, Danny and Sam stood frozen to the ground

[Two hours later, same room]

Peter and Ava was still lying on the beds, Fury had woken up and was listening to everything that had happened while he was knocked out.

"Did Ava seriously pass out?", asked Fury.

"Yes", said Coulson.

"And Peter and Ava are her parents?", asked Fury.

"Yes", said Coulson again.

"And what happened to Sam's hair", asked Fury.

"Well… without knowing it Shila got the gun reactivated and then she gave Sam a new haircut with it… and Shila think you are a pirate", said Coulson.

"Who gave her a gun?, and why does she think I'm a pirate?", asked Fury.

"Well as you know the helicarrier don't have any toys around so the gun was disarmed so she had something to play with until we got someone to buy some toys", said Coulson.

"And how is it going with that?", asked Fury.

"She is playing with them right now", said Coulson.

"Where?", asked Fury.

"At Parker's house", said Coulson.

Fury just stared at Coulson

[Later at the Parker household]

The five teen heroes where sitting in the living room trying to figure out how to convince May to let Shila stay until the time machine was on full power again.

"We could tell her that her parents are sick and they don't want to risk her making sick", said Peter.

"You two are sick… in some way", said Sam earning a punch from Ava.

"And what do you mean with that?", asked Ava.

"Nothing", said Sam and rubbed his shoulder.

"But how did you two even get her?", asked Luke.

The others stared at him.

"We had about that in school last month", said Peter.

"I know but how did you two even get to that state, I mean you two are… uhm… always fighting", said Luke.

"We fight super villains all day", said Ava.

"I know but you and Peter are always fighting each other over something", said Luke.

"Were not always fighting", said Peter and Ava in union then looked at each other before looking away again.

"Do we have to show you the flashbacks from last week?", asked Danny.

"I get the popcorn", said Sam.

Suddenly the front door opened and aunt May walked in the house and saw the five teenagers and Shila who was watching bugs bunny.

"Hey aunt May", said Peter and got up along with the others.

"Hello… who is that?", asked aunt May and looked towards Shila who got up and walked over to the others.

* * *

What will they tell aunt May, how much more pain can Nova take before he sues me, how will Ava and Peter get together and is Fury really a pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

This is just something I came up with and you are welcome to come with ideas of how to bring Nova pain.

Over 100 reviews… didn't expect this story would be that popular.

Characters ages.

Peter Parker/Spider man: 16

Luke Cage/Power man: 17

Danny Rand/Iron fist: 17

Ava Ayala/White tiger: 16

Sam Alexander/Nova: 16

Mary Jane Watson: 16

Harry Osborn: 17

OC character.

Shila: 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing .

[Parker household]

"Who is that?", asked May and looked towards Shila who was walking towards them

"She's my cousin", said Ava fast.

"Really, what's your name?", asked May in a sweet voice and kneeled down to Shila.

"Shila".

"Really, and where are you from?", asked May.

"Chinatown", said Shila.

"Ok", said May and messed her hair as she got up.

"Is she on a visit?", asked May as Shila walked back to the TV.

"Actually…", said Ava and began to explain (lie) about the situation.

(Four hours later)

It was raining outside the window.

Sam was making dinner.

Peter and Ava were finishing their homework.

Luke was watching a football game.

Danny was listening to some music.

Aunt May had been told that Shila's parents was at a business meeting and her usual babysitter was sick, and May had found some of Peter's old toys she could play with and was now playing the patient while Shila was the doctor.

"So what is the problem doctor", said May.

"There is no heartbeats", said Shila and listened to May's shoulder.

"The heart is a little lower", said May with a grin.

"Dinner is ready", called Sam and Shila ran towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen as Sam was coming out of the kitchen with a dirty cloth and banged her head into his nuts.

Sam collapsed with a pained expression as Peter, Ava, Luke, Danny and May stifled a few laughs.

[SHIELD helicarrier]

Fury, Coulson and some other agents where laughing at what they had just seen on the screen.

"That gotta hurt", said Coulson.

[Back at the Parker household]

Shila had fallen on her back when she hit Sam, but her spider sense and reflexes had caused her to put her hands down so she didn't get hurt.

"What's wrong?" asked Shila and got up.

"He's fine you just hit a weak spot", said Ava between laughs.

Luke went over and helped Sam up.

May went over and picked Shila up and was about to walk towards the kitchen.

Suddenly a thunderclap that lighted up the room, blinding everyone, two screams was heard and the next second Shila hugged May and hid her face against her shoulder and started whimpering but everyone else looked towards Peter who was holding Ava bridal style and looked surprised at Ava as she realized the situation she was in and that nearly everyone was staring at her.

"So… when's the wedding?", asked Sam jokingly earning a death glare from Ava and Peter as May let out a low laugh.

Peter put Ava down and neither of them said anything, they just walked into the kitchen.

After dinner they had all gone into the living room to watch the news, nothing special had happened, a rhino had escaped from zoo and eaten all the plants in a nearby restaurant and then been captured.

After the news they watched a movie while Shila worked on a color book.

When the movie was over Ava saw that Shila was lying on the floor with nearly closed eyes.

"Are you tired?", asked Ava.

"No", said Shila and rubbed her eye.

"Well it is getting late so I think you should get ready to go to bed", said May.

"Ok", said Shila as Ava picked her up and went to the bathroom to help her get ready to go to sleep.

Ava walked towards the bathroom with Shila.

"She's cute", thought May and went up to prepare a bed.

May found a sheet, a pillow and a blanket and fixed the bed, then there was another thunderclap.

There was a cream from the bathroom, May went over to the door and looked in and saw Ava with toothpaste all over her shirt.

"Can you put her to bed… I need to change", said Ava and walked to her room.

"How did that happen?", whispered May to Shila.

"I was brushing my teeth and then there was a lightning that scared me", said Shila.

May chuckled a little.

"Ok… ready to go to bed?", asked May.

"I want a story", said Shila.

Ten minutes later shila was sitting in the bed wearing an old t-shirt.

"Did you like the story?", asked May.

Shila yawned loud.

"Wow… you are very tired, trying to hide it", said May.

"Mom tells not to hold secrets", said Shila half asleep.

"Really… do you have any secrets now?", asked May and stroke Shila's hair.

"Only one", said Shila.

"Really?", said May.

"I'm from the future but SHIELD don't want anyone to know", whispered Shila tired into May's ear before she lay down on the bed.

Aunt May sat wide eyed at what she had heard.

"I need a talk with Ava tomorrow", said May to herself.

[Later at 11 pm]

Ava was about to enter the spare room (aunt May had insisted that she had the spare room with four teenage boys in the house it could be hard if she wanted some girl time) when she saw Shila standing a little down the hall in one of Peters old t-shirts that went down to her ankles.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?", asked Ava.

"The lightning scares me", said Shila and hugged an old teddy bear May had found to her.

Ava smiled and walked over to her.

"You wanna know something, I don't like it either", said Ava and kneeled down in front of Shila.

"Is that why you always jump into dad's arms when there is lightning?", asked Shila.

"What?", said Ava with raised eyebrows.

Another thunderclap was heard making Ava fall back over in shock and Shila ran over to her and hid her face in Ava's neck and started whimpering again.

"Heyhey easy now", said Ava and hugged Shila, trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes Shila stopped whimpering and listened to Ava's heartbeat and soon after she was asleep.

Ava smiled and picked Shila up and went into the room where her bed was and lay her down on it and pulled the covers over her before going into her own room.

(AN: I think aunt May have a suspicion of Peter being Spider man, why… see ep 24 after they have defeated the Beatle (what aunt May say to Spider man and the way she says it in).

See you all next time


End file.
